Toy guns that discharge soft projectiles, such as toy foam darts—commonly referred to as “launchers” or “shooters”—are well known in the art. A typical magazine that holds darts that are discharged by such launchers is a clip or a cartridge that has an open top, a closed bottom, and a biasing spring that biases the darts upwardly, from the bottom of the magazine to the top.
Currently, darts are loaded into empty magazines one dart at a time. The time and effort it takes to reload a launcher that can launch a multitude of darts in this manner is one of the most frustrating aspects of playing with a launcher. Specifically, during the time period that one is reloading a launcher, one is vulnerable to being shot at by one's opponents in a dart war game. This situation could be alleviated by carrying a spare magazine, a belt with a plurality of spare magazines, a drum, or some other source of spare darts. However, there is a limit to the number of spare magazines that one could carry.
Furthermore, although it also follows that a launcher that could launch a lot of darts will yield more fun between reloads, the downside to being able to launch a lot of darts is that it will take longer amount of time to reload the launcher. Thus, a key determinant to ensuring a pleasurable and satisfying experience when using a toy projectile launcher remains the amount time it takes to reload the launcher. Accordingly, a system for reducing the time required to reload a toy projectile launcher is desirable.